Lucario
Character Info Lucario is a bipedal, jackal-like Pokémon that's around four feet in height and is generally agreed to resemble the Egyptian deity Anubis. Lucario is a Fighting and Steel-type Pokémon that evolves from Riolu; in the Pokémon RPGs, Riolu evolves when it gains a level while its "Happiness" rating has achieved a high-enough point, and only during morning, daytime, and afternoon hours. Lucario are able to detect and wield an energy named Aura, a sort of force that surrounds every living thing. According to the Pokédex, by picking up on the aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements, and a well-trained individual can sense and take in the feelings of creatures over half a mile away. It understands human speech. General Information Taunts Up Taunt: Lucario meditates. Down Taunt: Lucario puts its palms together and says, "The aura is with me." Side Taunt: Lucario roars. Entrance Lucario comes in with black mist all around him. Kirby Hat Kirby gains the top part of Lucario's head. Moveset Standard Special Aura Sphere (9%-17%): This attack consists of Lucario concentrating Aura energy into a spherical shape in its paws, and then releasing it. It can be charged, and while doing so, any other fighter who touches the sphere takes a small amount of damage. Lucario can also continue to hold the sphere after it's fully charged, allowing it to take advantage of its damage dealing ability, or store it for later use (which is done by moving to the left/right). The sphere charges relatively fast, taking about half the time to fully charge as Samus' Charge Shot would Side Special Drain Punch (15%): Lucario punches his opponent with his fist and and heals him while his opponent gets damaged. This attack cannot KO. Up Special ExtremeSpeed (0%): When used, Lucario stops for a brief moment, and then dashes in the direction chosen. It is possible to change directions during the dash (where Lucario will appear to "bend" through the air), as well as being able to Wall Cling if it comes in contact with a wall, making it a very useful recovery move. However, ExtremeSpeed deals no damage, and as such, should only be used for either escaping attacks, or recovery. Down Special Close Combat (?%-+20%): When used, Lucario enters a defensive tai chi-like stance. If it is attacked during this stance, it will teleport behind the attacker, then strike with a sliding kick for moderate damage and surprisingly high knockback, which is even greater after Lucario has taken damage. If Lucario successfully counters with close combat near an edge, it may teleport above the ledge and fall downwards as it unsuccessfully attacks, making recovery difficult. There is some kind of lag after doing the attack in midair. Close combat has a shorter length than Marth's and Ike's Counter, but does more damage and knockback if it is pulled off. In fact, Close Combat is the strongest counterattack in the game. Final Smash Dynamic Punch (50%):A rainbow comes in front of lucario, freezing anyone in front of him. Then, a fantastic blow sends everyone flying with such a great impact. External Links Official Submission Page on the Mercurious Website Original Topic on the Mercurious Forums Category:Characters Category:Pokemon